Too much
by woopdeetah
Summary: Kurt dose not want to be alone so he lets the abuse go on. But who will turn a blind eye and who will refuse to let it happen?
1. Chapter 1

**To much **

**A/N: ok so i dident like my other glee story so i started a new one that has way more angst and i hope you all like it. and if their is anyone who wants to beta give me a shout because i have been told i need one. so read and review =D**

**ChapTeR 1**

_Kurt_

The bruise didn't look that bad without the concealer.

Ok… yeah it did but I brought it upon myself. I was such a flirt sometimes I don't know how Blaine put up with me. I dressed for attention and I got it and I made him angrier then anything.

"I love you" he said "don't you understand that I only do it to protect you?"

I nodded in silence There was no use arguing. I loved him and I didn't want him to get more angry because then he would break up with me and I would be alone again. I didn't want to be alone again. It's worth it. Being held and loved is worth whatever other issues we have.

"They all want to take advantage of you and i won't let that happen because I love you"

"I know"

And I do… he just has a bad temper and he cares about me to much to let me get used by people. That's why he dose it all… or at least that's what he leads me to believe.

"I don't want you telling anyone about this Kurt" he says "they will only over react about something that means nothing"

"Ok"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

It doesn't matter what he does. How he dose it he still loves me and I would rather cover a few bruises from someone who actually loves me then to be alone. To have no one. No one would ever understand because they are not alone. Finn has Rachel Tina has mike and even if that doesn't work out she has artie. Quinn has sam. Even Mercedes had puck once… I am the only one who had no one and now I have Blaine and I won't lose him for anything especially not a shiner and a couple of arm burses.

"Earth to Kurt"

I snapped out of my thought bubble to see Finn standing at the stairs.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready"

The weather is actually starting to get colder. Winter is well on its way. Finn climbs into the passenger seat and drops his bag at his feet.

"How was you're date?"

"Fine"

"How's Blaine?"

"Great"

He sighs and I roll my eyes. I know what's coming now.

"Am I going to get anything more then a one word answer out of you today?"

"Why do you care how my date went?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because you're like my brother, I like knowing what's going on in you're life"

"Really Finn?" I said. I found it amusing that on most rides he sits with his earphones in ignoring my existence and today of all days he chooses to ask me about the one thing I don't want to share with anyone. "When have you ever cared?"

"I always care… sometimes I just don't show it"

"Yeah and those times are when you're reputation is on the line"

"That's not true"

"Ok so where were you everyday this week when Kerofsky threw me into a locker where was you're interest in my life then?"

"He threw you into a locker?" Finn asked unaware.

"I rest my case"

He sighed in defeat and the rest of the ride to school was silent

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Sam asked me

Blaine wouldn't like this… I nodded my approval. I used to have a crush on Sam… as if it wasn't obvious when he joined glee. But that was long forgotten. He was with Quinn and I was with Blaine. He was yet another straight crush and I no longer cared because I was not alone anymore.

"Don't you usually sit with Quinn?"

"She's out sick today" he said shrugging. Well that's explains it. I tried not to make eye contact with him because for some reason he was trying to make eye contact with me. "you're dating that Blaine guy right? The one from Dalton"

"Yeah"

I didn't understand how he knew that or why he cared at all but. His eyes told a totally different story. As if he was worried this strikes me as odd because I never really talked to Sam…ever.

"Is he nice?"

"Can I ask you where this is going?"

"I just want to get to know you I guess?"

"Really because you haven't batted an eye at me since I let you go from our duet"

He frowned. "I'm sorry about that"

"I'm not"

I got up and crossed the room to another empty chair. He looked upset but what the hell did I care about how he felt? After glee ended I left the room briefly telling Finn I would be waiting at the car. Unlike the morning prior he didn't try to talk to me about anything and just went on listening to his music. That's how it always ended up. We where both to stubborn to have it any other way. I dropped him off at the house and drove away. He asked where but he already knew.

"Took you long enough" Blaine said pulling me into his arms.

"Sorry I had glee and I had to drive Finn home"

"Kurt I don't ask for much… id like to think I am a patent and understanding person and I understand glee means a lot to you but I don't like you being around this Finn all the time"

I raised an eyebrow "I've already told you Blaine he is like my brother our parents are getting married"

"Which means he is not you're real brother" Blaine said matter of factly "which means that he doesn't really care about you"

"I think he dose and I'm not his biggest fan anyway so…"

"I just don't like you being around other guys" he snapped pushing me away. "It makes you look cheap"

This would normally be the time that I made light of the fact that he was a student at an all boy's school and that he is constantly surrounded by guys and I didn't care but that would only make him angrier with me. And I hated it when he was angry with me.

"I don't think you should drive him home anymore"

"We both live in the same house it's just easier"

"Are you saying no Kurt?" he said venomously "I never say no to you … do you not care about how I feel do you only think about you're self because i don't know if I can be with someone who only ever thinks about themselves"

I shook my head "no I love you but I…"

He furrowed his eyebrows. I wasn't sure if this was at all worth fighting about but it seemed to really upset him.

"You're right" I said frowning "I shouldn't drive him home anymore"

"I only ask because I care about you" he said "I don't want to you get hurt"

I nodded and he put his arms back around me. "Come inside the common area and have some coffee"

I followed my boyfriend in silence breathing out a sigh of relief that he was no longer mad at me. I needed him more then anything I was not willing to be alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**ChAPteR 2 **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee… has anyone ever done a disclaimer that simple before? I think not =D

_Sam_

Glee today really struck a nerve. Or should I say it was Kurt who struck the nerve. He was right in a way in asking why I cared. I had pretty much left him out of sight out of mind while i was dating Quinn. It almost made me wish that I had done the duet with him then maybe things would be different for him. And by that I mean I wouldn't have scene him outside of the movies last night getting punched in the face by his boyfriend.

But still I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell someone should I ask him about it? Was it even that serious? Because he showed up to school looking normal as ever there was no bruise and he seemed to be his normal self.

I did try to ask. But he shot me down before I had the chance and for good reason. Before I saw what I saw I had never giving him the time of day so was it intrusive of me to ask him about what I thought I saw that night? Probably… and even if I did I was almost sure I wouldn't get an answer or a real one at least.

But I didn't want to do nothing… so I called the one person who knew him better then anyone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mercedes its Sam"

"White boy Sam?"

I raised an eyebrow "um yeah I guess"

"Oh hi what's up?"

I could tell I caught her off guard. I had never called her before and we didn't really talk much. She had her friends and I had mine. So I wouldn't blame her if she was totally thought I was a weirdo for calling her.

"Nothing I just had a question for you"

"What about"

"Kurt"

"Oh" even though it was a very small response I knew she felt something. "Why?"

"I just wanted to ask if you have noticed anything off about Kurt lately."

"Um not really… I mean we haven't really spent a lot of time together lately because of Blaine you know"

"What Blaine doesn't like Kurt hanging out with you?"

"I never said that" she said guardedly "why do you care all of the sudden anyway its not like you and Kurt are best friends"

"I'm just…"

" well don't he is happy with his boyfriend and yeah ok maybe he hasn't been as involved as he has been before but that doesn't mean he has a problem"

"Sorry then" I said "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Sam"

She hung up and I let out a long sigh. I shouldn't have called her. I didn't even know that I was planning to accomplish calling Kurt's best friend. I just wanted to know what the hell was going on with him and if he was ok. Kurt was keeping his abusive relationship a secret. That all didn't sound right Kurt? In your face Kurt Hummel letting someone else abuses him. He is way to strong for that, yet… sometimes love is strong and Kurt someone who has been alone for so long? I wouldn't put it past him to brush it of for the sake of not being alone.

That made me upset. Even though I was dating Quinn and was for the most part straight I wish I could be that person for him because I would never do that. Girls like Quinn they bounce back quick they don't have a fear of being alone because they know when its over they can find the next best thing but Kurt he doesn't have that option. He is convinced that what he has with Blaine is love because he is the only person who has ever said it to him. I wish I could show him what love really is… but I can't. To everyone else I'm straight and to Kurt I would just be yet another person getting in the way of his happiness even if that happiness is lined with a lot of hurt.

And I don't even know if this is that serious. It could have been playful or justified though I find the latter hard to believe. But still I wanted to know for sure. I might be skating on thin ice with this whole thing but I don't care. I'm willing give up my reputation for him I'm willing to give up anything to know that it will never happen again.

_Mercedes _

Kurt and I where siting at our usual table in the cafeteria. He was picking away at his salad and I couldn't get Sam's phone call out of my head. In a way he was right Kurt had been acting different lately and I think the only reason I lashed out at Sam was because he noticed before I did. I am supposed to be his best friend and yet I couldn't even see what was right before my eyes before someone who isn't even friends with him. I knew that I had to talk to him about it.

"Sam called me last night"

Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just weird you saying that because he was trying to talk to me yesterday in glee"

"Well that's just it… he asked about you"

His eyes went wide and he blushed a little bit.

"Why?"

"He wanted to know if I had noticed anything odd about you lately"

"Why would he ask that" Kurt looked somewhat nervous and I realized that Sam may have been right.

"I don't know" I said

"What did you say?"

"I said that I don't think anything is wrong with you"

He sighed

"Unless there is"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he is kind of right" I said "you seem like you're sad all of the time and lately you haven't even been putting much into glee"

"I've been tired" he said "everything with my dad and stuff has really been weighing me down"

If I wasn't trying to keep my cool my jaw would have dropped at the lie he had just told me. He never lied to me ever and here he was making up some excuse for his sour mood. Well I wasn't going to have any of it.

" don't give me that Kurt" I said " you're dad is fine and after you met Blaine you where over the moon for weeks and now you look like you have given up on life"

"You don't know what you are talking about"

"Yes I do… I'm you're best friend if I don't know then who the hell does?"

"I've just been under the weather"

"Ok" I said in defeat. It was clear he didn't want to tell me whatever it was and by this point I knew there was something. I got up and left him at the table by himself and it didn't faze him in the least.

I needed to talk to sam. At first I thought he was full of shit but now I was starting to think that he may be on to something. And I wanted to know what he knew because someone like Sam does not just notice random people's character changes. He stumbled upon this unwillingly and it was time for him to mind his own bizz and hand it over to the people who actually care about Kurt. I know it makes me sound mean but I'm Kurt's best friend and it's my responsibility to have his best interests not Sam's.

They ARE the shit… in my toilet bowl my friend

A/N: I hope you guys like and maybe review? And once again if anyone wants to beta drop me a line that would be great. … Glee Tuesday night was… epic to say the least. I did not see that one coming… and I know I said before that I didn't like Blaine well I actually do which makes it hard for me to write him as an abuser but he was the only person I could see being that he is already openly gay and I don't like OC's so yeah.


End file.
